Dias de alguien
by Kitsui
Summary: Dos meses mas tarde de que su esposa le abandonase recibe la visita de su vecino. Historia que continua Los Dias carmesies. Regalo de San Valentin XD ?. K por franeleada.


**...Días de Alguien...**

Yaoi// Romance

Aquellos a quienes no les agrade este tipo de historias presionen "volver" por favor.

O-o **Feliz San Valentín adelantado!!!** (¿?).

**"Paralelo" y "Días Carmesíes" Son parte de la historia.**

Pot no me pertenece, ni saco dinero de escribir esto (ya seria demasiado...)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se habían marchado luego de que le alcé la voz a nuestra hija...volverían pronto, ella me dijo...que volverían.

Pasaron dos meses y el perfume jazmín de mi hija también me había abandonado. Me abandonó, desapareció tras la puerta del frente...y no fui capaz de darle una explicación, no fui capaz de inventar una sucia mentira. Demasiado obvia era la realidad como para intentar camuflarla...como queriendo cubrir el sol.

Deje el trabajo...y me dedique a añorar los viejos tiempos. Los tiempos de rosas, diversión...en los que yo era alguien.

Mientras me adormecía en el piso...sono el timbre.

Abrí la puerta sorprendido, no sorprendido feliz...sino un sorprendido que aguardaba una nueva reprimenda, una nueva marca junto al corazón...es verdad, cada día me lo planteo y me convenzo de que...he cambiado demasiado. Es mi culpa...

De repente...no pude hacer más que bajar la mirada y observar los botones de tu sobretodo, pensar que tuviste que abrigarte tanto solo para caminar unos diez pasos y tocar a la puerta de su vecino...de seguro hace frió...ahora que lo pienso...cuan detestables son las puertas porque, siempre terminan separándome de lo que más anhelo...de ti, de mi hija...Una sonrisa torpe me decora y me siento débil, me sostengo del marco y sigo observando... cuantos botones.

¿Como se verán tus ojos ahora¿Estarás inspeccionándome o solo me ves¿Acaso estarás intentando distinguir la caspa de mi pelo albino?...

Me pides el paso y me sobresalto demasiado al oír tu voz. Me siento un poco extraño...dejándote entrar a casa...como si hubiese algún secreto, como si tuviésemos algo.

-Por supuesto...- Me hago a un lado y te indico el paso hacia el recibidor extendiendo mi brazo. Alzo mis ojos, pero no...solo veo un reflejo...no alcanzo tus hermosas pupilas "caballero"...

-Porque...??- Me callaste con un gesto nada amable, agache la cabeza. Colgaste tu sobretodo...de muchos botones..."quítate el resto"...pensé para mis adentros, por un momento me sentí en la secundaria, por un segundo creí que seguíamos jugando dobles... que seguías tratando de cortejarme...pero que no lo notaba.

Cerré la puerta luego de empujar un poco a la nieve que caprichosa quería mojar mi alfombra. Mientras dejaba el picaporte...me di cuenta de que tal vez ese hombre detrás de mi era un atractivo espejismo...el encierro puede provocar delirios a largo plazo, oí por la televisión.

Asome mi mirada por lo bajo, sin alzar del todo mi cabeza...yo aun continuaba siendo escoria...el infeliz del ridículo cuento.

Tu cabello sigue igual...me sonreí. Sigues teniendo el mismo porte que cuando éramos amigos.

Decidí no hablarte y me encamine hasta el sillón. Cuando pase a tu lado hice mal en pensar...en esas cosas que me gustaría hacerte. Ya sentado tome un cigarrillo desesperado...mis manos temblorosas casi parecían tener la intención de negarme el fuego. ¿Para que habías venido?...¿que significaba esto?...no quisiste mis flores...me cerraste la puerta en el rostro aquella vez...puertas...y ahora...estas inundando mi imaginación, calentando mi cuerpo sin permiso, dándome esperanzas...sin siquiera mover un dedo me haces morir...casi olvido que me dejaron.

No lo soportaba...

-¡¿Que quier...?!-

Bruscamente me arrebataste el cigarrillo y lo arrojaste al cenicero. Te miré anonadado, no pensé que tendrías una reacción tan violenta de la nada, no tu. Me asuste unos segundos...luego comencé a observar tus labios. Pasaste tu mano a través de tu cabello...suspiraste y me hiciste una seña para que me acercara. Debo parecer estúpido...

Retiraste tus lentes y los colocaste al lado de unas latas de cerveza vacias. Fue inesperado..que tomaras mis labios y de una manera tan suave, un beso que tal vez guardas desde hace años. Te separaste dubitativo y respire entrecortado tratando de atrapar mas de ti. Con ojos entrecerrados alcance a encontrar tu peligrosa mirada...siempre fueron así, tus ojos...algo de amor quisiera que hubiese en ellos.

Te abrace bruscamente para sentirte y poder alimentarme de tu cuello y de tu boca...protestaste, intentaste alejarme pero solo lograbas hacer mas friccion entre nuestros miembros. Nada me separaría del hermoso espejismo...del calor tan real que emanaba el sueño que estaba viviendo.

En poco tiempo estabas gimiendo o diciendo cosas incomprensibles en mi oído...solo te había acariciado, frotado...ambos aun vestidos, solo mio.

-¿Tanto...me extrañaste?-...Te pregunté con la voz torpe fallando en el intento de sonar seguro como si de mi viejo yo se tratase, confiado...sin nada que perder...asi fui una vez. No respondiste...esa pregunta carecia de sentido...

Pensar que fui yo el desesperado, el olvidado, el herido...sin embargo, ambos nos deseamos de igual manera, ambos respondimos ante las manos del otro...

Cuando hice presion en una de tus nalgas me empujaste. Se te veía bastante acalorado y tal vez enojado contigo mismo, por dejar que te excitarán mis movimientos, o conmigo, por tratar de ser atrevido cuando en realidad es obvio que temo. Agitado caminaste hasta el abrigo...sacaste algo del bolsillo, y lo dejaste en una pequeña mesita alejada...te fuiste.

Tome la carta, incomodo...Sigo siendo inmaduro, porque mi vida esta arruinada... porque ella se la llevo, y aun así hago...cosas...

Es azul...dentro en una hoja color marfil esta escrito:

_"Perdóneme..."_ La dejo caer...sonrío. Ahora comprendía menos que antes...

Enciendo la televisión, tomo los cigarrillos y vuelvo a rememorar los buenos tiempos...los días de rosas...

_"...debo mudarme junto con mi familia a la que amo."_

...los días en que yo era alguien.

**K.R.**

**Perdonen la deformidad de este fic u///u, mejorare!!.**

**Nota**: En realidad no sabia si hacer que Niou tuviera el pelo blanco o celeste(en realidad...es celeste? Me entro la duda)...se me dio por el blanco asi que, nu me reprendan n-ñ..


End file.
